Banjo-Threeie
Banjo-Threeie is a Banjo-Kazooie game for the Wii U. Story To celebrate what they thought was Gruntilda's final defeat, Banjo and Kazooie decided to host a party. They also invited all their friends: Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Bottles, Jamjars, Klungo, King Jingaling, the Jinjos, and Jiggywiggy. However, Gruntilda and Piddles had their own plans. They had somehow broken out of L.O.G.'s game factory and began to power up a new ultimate weapon to destroy Banjo and Kazoo in an old fortress. Luckily, L.O.G. teleported to Banjo's house to warn the heroes. Banjo and Kazooie once again had to snag Jiggies, meet new friends, and trounce Grunty in their latest big adventure. Worlds * Spiral Mountain * Fort Winkybunion * Greengrass Kingdom * Rumble Tumble Ruins * Jolly Dodger Resort * Sweet Treat Keep * Whirled Western Way * Theater of Terror * Frostyflame Mountain * Klungo Industries * Grunty Land * Fort Winkybunion Items and Objects Honeycombs Honeycombs, as usual, are used as the health meter in the Banjo series. Standard Honeycombs allow Banjo, Kazoo or Mumbo to regain one health, while Skill Stop Honeycombs allow them to heal or take damage from a mini-game. Honey Bombs are bombs disguised as Honeycombs that turn red when neared. If touched, they will explode, damaging the played character. Lastly, Empty Honeycombs do nothing by themselves, but after collecting six (there are two per main world, with six on Spiral Mountain), all characters will gain one more health point. The health bar begins at six, but can be expanded to ten, and then doubled by putting in a cheat code. Eggs As in Banjo-Tooie, there are many different varieties of Eggs for Kazooie to use as projectiles. All previous kinds of Eggs return, including the normal Eggs, the scorching Fire Eggs, the freezing Ice Eggs, the explosive Grenade Eggs, and the unique Clockwork Eggs. Three new varieties of Egg appear: The electrifying Volt Eggs, the heavy Metal Eggs, and the rapid-firing Super Eggs. Feather There are two varieties of Feathers, though one comes in many colors that restore different amounts. The basic Red Feather is used for many different moves, and comes in red (one Feather), blue (five Feathers), green (ten Feathers), purple (twenty Feathers), and White (fifty Feathers). The Golden Feather is only used to perform the Wonder Wing. Glowbos Glowbos are a special kind of currency. Bringing three of a certain color (each color is exclusive to a specific world) to Humba Wumba when her wigwam has a pool of the same color allows her to transform Banjo and Kazooie. These transformations include Angel, Bull, Mummy, Shark, Microwave, Horse, Camera, Dragon, Robot, and Bumblebee. Jinjos Jinjos are colorful creatures. However, they're all over the stages, and King Jingaling needs them for a kickball tournament. There are five Jinjos per main world, though the color of the Jinjos within is random. Each colored Jinjo family has a certain amount of members, and collecting them all gets the player a Jiggy. The colors of Jinjo, in the order of number of members from one to nine, are: White, orange, yellow, brown, green, red, blue, purple, and black. Notes Notes are a staple collectible in Banjo games. Here, there are 100 per world, including Fort Winkybunion, and come in two types. Normal Notes are worth five, while Treble Clefs are worth twenty. There are sixteen normal Notes and one Treble Clef per world. Notes are used to prove the player's skills to Jamjars so he teaches Banjo and Kazooie their new moves. Jiggies Jiggies are, of course, the main collectible in the entire Banjo franchise. There are 100 in total: Ten in every main world, nine from completing Jinjo families, and one from defeating Piddles for the first time. Jiggies are used to unlock new puzzles in Jiggywiggy's Temple, allowing the bear and bird duo to unlock new stages and areas. Despite there being 100 Jiggies, only 80 are required to complete the game.